star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-3636
Biography CC-3636, nicknamed "Wolffe," was a veteran clone trooper commander in the Grand Army of the Republic who served with Jedi General Plo Koon during the Clone Wars. The leader of the 104th Battalion's famed Wolfpack squad, Commander Wolffe proved to be tireless in his efforts against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, displaying an affinity for strategy. In 22 BBY, on his first mission with Koon, Wolffe served on board the Jedi Master's flagship, the Triumphant, when Koon led a task force to eliminate the Separatist warship Malevolence. While confronting the Malevolence in the Abregado system, however, all of the Wolfpack was eliminated, save for Koon, Wolffe, and troopers Sinker and Boost. The four were rescued by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and Wolffe had his unit adopt new clone trooper armor in honor of his fallen comrades. Refusing to let the loss of the Wolfpack deter him from his service, he inspired loyalty amongst his men. Wolffe's loyalty to the Jedi put him at odds with the ambitious Major Kendal Ozzel during the Battle of Khorm, in which they participated alongside Generals Koon, Kit Fisto, and Tauht. Though Wolffe lost his right eye in a fight with the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, the Republic defeated the Separatists and liberated Khormai slaves, thus securing the planet's repositories of rare agrocite ore for the Grand Army. Although scarred and forced to wear a cybernetic eye replacement, Wolffe continued his military service to the Republic, undertaking several key rescue missions with Koon to Felucia, Vanqor, and Lola Sayu. He even joined Koon in challenging General Grievous during the Second Battle of Felucia and the following Mission to Iceberg Three. He personally oversaw a supply mission to the groundquake-devastated planet Aleen, assisted in liberating Togruta slaves from the Zygerrian Slave Empire on Kadavo, and took part in a 104th mission that recovered the lightsaber of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas.﻿ Early Life WIP The Clone Wars WIP Battle of Tibrin WIP Battle of Abregado WIP Personality A veteran of the Clone Wars, CC-3636 was a practical strategist and harbored a natural ability for problem-solving and strategy. A seasoned trooper and a brilliant leader, he used his extensive battlefield experience to lead his men through the challenges of combat. He was perceptive, as displayed by his observation of Eeth Koth's hidden hand signals over a holotransmission. As a man of action, he was tireless in his efforts against the Separatists and took his cue from Jedi General Plo Koon's ferocity in battle, as did the rest of the Wolfpack. Serving with Koon throughout the war, Wolffe became acquainted with the Jedi Master, whose curious manner drew the clone's interest. Wolffe's manner was such that Koon came to place a great amount of trust in his instincts and abilities. He earned his men's trust to the point that they were willing to do anything under his leadership. Wolffe witnessed and endured some of the worst experiences that the war had to offer, particularly the loss of his entire Wolfpack command during the Battle of Abregado. He was frustrated when he was unable to assist his comrades Sinker and Boost in helping Koon confront the pod hunters, as he lacked the proper space-proof equipment due to his out-of-armor rotation. Even when injured, Wolffe retained his perception; when the lights in the Twilight's cargo hold went out, he deduced that the power had been shut down and was determined to reach the freighter's bridge in spite of his condition. He was also grateful to Den and Tano for rescuing him and his squad. The experienced ultimately hardened him, making him into something of a curmudgeon. Despite the losses at Abregado, Wolffe fought on under Koon's command, proudly brandishing his battle scars and inspiring loyalty among his men. In honor of his deceased comrades, he had his unit's original colors changed to remember the men who perished at Abregado. In several missions, Wolffe worked closely with Koon's fleet officer, Admiral Coburn, to coordinate assignments for maximum effectiveness on the battiefield. During the Battle of Khorm, Wolffe's dedication and loyalty to the Jedi often put him at odds with the ambitious Major Kendal Ozzel, who—unlike Wolffe—operated separately from the Jedi and disobeyed their orders to promote his own reputation. While under interrogation by Asajj Ventress, Wolffe told Ozzel not to reveal the Jedi's whereabouts; however, Ozzel betrayed the Jedi's mission to the enemy commander to protect his own life. Wolffe proved to be more focused than Ozzel, taking command and protecting Ozzel when the major himself panicked. Though Wolffe often scorned Ozzel and his frequent faltering, he followed the chain of command and obeyed the major's orders. He opted not to take credit for the successful defense of the Republic base when Ozzel—who had, in fact, done nothing but panic—claimed it for himself. Wolffe favored military service over more tedious assignments, and his patience was tested during the supply mission to Aleen by C-3PO, whose overly loquacious manner irked him. Although he recognized the importance of delivering relief supplies to the needy Aleena, Wolffe was anxious to return to the front lines with Koon. He disregarded the Aleena's eccentric customs, including their frequent ceremonial chants, and was eager to end his stay on Aleen as soon as possible. Strictly adhering to his orders, he could not understand King Manchucho's odd calls for peace with Aleena's underworld people and dismissed such entreaties as nonsense. In the absence of C-3PO's translation services, Wolffe did not pay much attention to Manchucho's concerns. Following their departure from Aleen, Wolffe was determined to offload C-3PO as soon as the opportunity presented itself, a desire that his men shared. A Human clone, Wolffe spoke Galactic Basic Standard, and he was talented in military strategy and leadership skills. He was trained in combat—including blaster combat—and was skilled in the use of a jetpack. He stood 1.83 meters tall and had tan-colored skin, black hair, and brown eyes, the right one of which was gouged out by Ventress during the Battle of Khorm. Besides bearing a facial scar from the injury, Wolffe was forced to wear a silver cybernetic replacement for his lost eye. Category:Heroes Category:Clone Commander Category:Clone Trooper